This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. The background information provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Motorized vehicles may include a powertrain that includes a powerplant (e.g., an engine, an electric motor, and/or a combination thereof), a multispeed transmission, and a differential or final drive train. The powerplant may include an engine that produces drive torque that is transmitted through one of various gear ratios of the transmission to the final drive train to drive wheels of the vehicle.
Engine oil is used to lubricate the components in the engine. Engine oil deteriorates with use. Engine oil must therefore be replaced. Traditionally, engine oil was changed whenever the vehicle reached a predetermined mileage, or a specified duration, which ever comes first. Under severe operating conditions, however, vehicle manufacturers may suggest that the engine oil be changed more frequently. These situations require the operator of the vehicle to make a judgment as to when to change the engine oil. Other manufacturers provide a system for determining engine oil life. One example of an engine oil life system is the General Motors (GM) Engine Oil Life System (EOLS). EOLS keeps track of the various operating conditions of the vehicle and adjusts the mileage between oil changes. EOLS is responsible for determining the percentage remaining life of the engine oil and whether the engine oil needs to be changed. Excessive degradation of the engine oil occurs at its temperature extremes. At high oil temperatures, antioxidants in the oil tend to become depleted, and the oil becomes more viscous and acidic due to oxidation. At low oil temperatures, fuel, water and soot tend to accumulate in the oil, reducing its viscosity and increasing wear. Letting a driver to take into consideration these conditions is not practical. Even with these factors, certain conditions are not considered.